


Better

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Challenge fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac huffs, but there's no denying the fact that he sought his Alpha's comfort because he can't handle a few bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> [set in mid season 3]

 

“Scott? Are you awake?” Isaac's voice is a mere whisper. When Scott mumbles something unintelligible, Isaac decides to interpret it as, “Come in.” He cracks the door open just enough to peek into the moonlit room.

“What's wrong?” Scott murmurs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I can't sleep.” Isaac shrugs. He would feel silly admitting his nightmares, and Scott would have heard him anyway.

“It's okay, dude. You can, um, stay here if you want. Like, if that helps with your . . . _insomnia._ ”

A deep shade of pink blossoms on Isaac's cheeks. He shrugs again and wants to decline while his feet drag him forward. He doesn't know why he's crawling into the bed, but his heartbeat calms instantly when Scott moves closer so that the blanket will cover them both.

“Good old one-blanket-sleepovers,” Scott grins as their knees bump together. “You never know how to get comfortable. And you'll never get to sleep.

“Why's it even called a sleepover then? It's not a sleepover if you don't sleep. That just makes no sense. Besides, we're not five anymore.”

Scott frowns. “What's your point?”

“Sleepovers are for girls and first graders.”

“And Betas, apparently,” Scott says, failing to bite back a smirk.

Isaac huffs, but there's no denying the fact that he sought his Alpha's comfort because he can't handle a few bad dreams. In his opinion, that pretty much resembles the werewolf-version of a first grader running to his mommy. And yet, he feels warm and safe for the first time since . . . he can't remember when. Like he's almost home.

“I'm so tired,” he says after a long silence, “but every time I close my eyes, I see all the pain. All the horrors. And I'm afraid.”

Scott hums softly, shifting the tiniest bit closer. “I'm sorry. I know I'd freak out if I was in your place.”

“I just don't feel like I can sleep ever again.”

“It's okay. We don't have to sleep. Just talk to me.”

~ ~ ~

Melissa finds them in the morning when she thought they had already left for school. The blanket has slipped down to their hips, and she's thankful it stopped there; regarding their level of extreme shirtless cuddling, the sight probably wouldn't be one for a mother's eyes.

Smiling, she tiptoes back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Sleepover Bonus Challenge** over at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
